Pepper Ann Wiki:Community Rules
Welcome to the Pepper Ann Wiki! Before you begin editing, there are a few things you should know. In order to keep the wiki as organized and functional as possible, all users are required to abide by the following ruleset. Failure to do so may result in a temporary or permanent block from the site. # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. This includes passive-aggressively harassing a specific user. # Absolutely no adult content. This includes swearing (abbreviations included) or otherwise unsuitable language, and of course pornographic/NSFW content. To put it shortly, keep things at a G-rated level. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss significant changes in the comment (formerly called ''Talk Pages) section at the bottom of the article before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # '''Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more in the comment section. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult them (even if (they are an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Always sign your posts on talk pages. Due to the fact that this wiki no longer uses Talk Pages and comments now automatically insert your username, this rule is a bit outdated. However, whenever applicable please remember to use ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. This lets someone know who specifically the message is from without looking through the edit history and ultimately makes the page easier to read. However, don't sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. In addition to the above rules this wiki is also bound by the Wikia Terms of Use. You agreed to these when you made an account with Wikia. It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too!